


New Rules

by kiki_miserychic, sisabet



Series: sisabet's 2018 Videos [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is sad, Castiel Gets His Groove Back, Club Vivid, Dean is Awful, Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Shame Storm, Video, Video Format: MP4, Vividcon, except not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_miserychic/pseuds/kiki_miserychic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet
Summary: If you're under him, you ain't getting over him





	New Rules

 song by Dua Lipa

 

[Download MP4 (right click save as)](http:///sisavids.com/%5B2018%20Club%20Vivid%5Dsisabet%20and%20kiki_miserychic-New%20Rules.m4v)

 

[tumblr link](http://sisabet-blog.tumblr.com/post/177215208030/edited-by-sisabet-and-kikimiserychic)

 

 


End file.
